


the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it

by knownochill (thenightpainter)



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingering, Knifeplay, Praise Kink, Subby Ann, Ties & Cravats, dom/sub elements, this might just be the filthiest thing this fandom has seen yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/knownochill
Summary: “It’s stuck,” Anne says.“What? Anne, what do you mean it’s stuck?” Ann asks as panic sets in.Anne tugs at the garment. “Hold on, I can get you out of this,” Anne reassures her; although she’s starting to lose confidence herself. If only she could just cut this thing off - except, she could.





	the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it

**Author's Note:**

> “The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself, with desire for what its monstrous laws have made monstrous and unlawful.”  
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray
> 
> Thank you to the brilliant jt417 for being my beta, praise kink facilitator, and ending writer

“It’s stuck,” Anne says.

“What? Anne, what do you mean it’s stuck?” Ann asks as panic sets in. She breathes heavily, only making her stays tighter.

Anne tugs at the garment. The fraying ties caught and the very tight knot at the end is impossible to untie. Anne only made it worse in her impatience. Her short nails grasp for purchase on the cord.

“Anne- “ Ann whines.

“Hold on, I can get you out of this,” Anne reassures her **;** although she’s starting to lose confidence herself. If only she could just cut this thing off - except, she could. Anne reaches into her pocket, pulling out her pocket knife. It opens with a click. “I’m going to have to cut you out of this,” she says.

“Anne why do you have a knife?” Ann asks, turning to look at her.  

“A woman has many reasons for carrying a knife, Miss Walker. As you can see it can come in handy. Now, may I cut the lacing?”

“Yes. You know I trust you. Completely.”

Anne slips the knife under the knot. The sharp blade makes quick work of the chord, and with a snap, it’s gone.

Ann gasps. Anne places the blade under the next loop. Ann takes a deep breath. The ties loosen, just like something within Miss Walker herself. Anne watches in fascination as Ann’s excitement grows with every slice.

When the chord is finally loose enough, Anne slips her fingers under the stays, ripping the rest of the frayed lacing with her hands.

Ann loses her balance and tumbles back into Anne, who catches her. Anne throws the garment down. Ann reaches down to pull off her chemise, eagerly casting it aside.

Anne gazes down at the freckles covering Ann’s shoulders and back. She takes it all in, it’s not often that she gets the chance. She wraps one arm around Ann’s waist, pulling her into her. Anne wonders, was it the freedom from her says or something else that had Ann so excited moments ago. Curious, she brings the blade to rest on the edge of Miss Walker’s collarbone.

“Oh! That’s cold!” she says. She leans into Anne.

Anne lifts the blade right away. “Sorry, I-”

“Oh no, it’s nice, actually- I-” Ann whispers.

“Huh **...** ” Anne pauses. “What if I did this?” She brings the knife up Ann’s shoulder to her throat.

Anne gasps. She throws her head back against Anne’s shoulder. “Mmh.” She moans as Anne drags the cold blade along Ann’s exposed neck. With her other hand, Anne traces down Ann’s torso. She strokes her thigh, inching closer.

“Anne-” Ann moans. She melts into Anne, twisting and trying to spread her legs.

Anne smiles to herself, enjoying the newfound control she has over Ann Walker when she has a knife in her hand. She slips her other hand between Ann’s legs, feeling how wet she is already. She strokes between the folds, taking her middle finger and draws circles teasingly around Ann’s clit.

Ann grabs onto the fabric of Anne’s skirt, desperately trying to steady herself.

Anne leans in to whisper in Ann’s ear. “Careful, Miss Walker. You mustn't squirm too much.” Anne slides her finger down to tease Ann’s entrance. ”I know you can do that for me,” she says, as she slides her finger in. Ann gasps and shudders, but she doesn’t move. Once she regains herself a little she nods at Anne.

Ann pulls at her skirt harder, her legs shaking, barely able to stand. “Anne-” she moans.

Anne lets her go, taking the knife away.

“Why’d you stop?” Ann asks. She turns around and looks up at Anne with her bright eyes. A look Anne could barely resist.

“My dear, I’m afraid you’ll fall over if I keep this up. Perhaps, we should get you more comfortable-” Anne says.

“Oh.” Ann steps towards her, placing her hands on Anne’s shoulders. She leans in to kiss Anne. But before she can, Anne puts her finger up to Miss Walker’s lips. “Not quite yet,” Anne whispers.

She leans into Ann, until her dark clothing is flush with Ann’s pale skin. “Get on the bed,” she commands, softly.

Ann collapses onto the bed, her hands above her head, surrendering to Anne.

Anne sets the knife down on the table beside the bed. She starts climbing on top of Ann.

“Wait- Why’d you set it down?” Ann asks quietly.

Anne smirks. She picks up the knife and brings the blade to Ann’s throat once again. “Oh, you do like being at my mercy, don’t you Miss Walker,” she says. She presses down with the flat side of knife.

Ann nods.

“Come now darling, use your words.”

“Yes,” Ann replies.

“Hmm?”

“Yes, Miss Lister.”

“Good girl.” Anne watches Miss Walker smile at her words. She’s always loved the formality of being called ‘Miss Lister’ by her lovers. But, she’s never quite had this much power before. No, nothing like this, nothing quite so dangerous - and she loves it. “Now, Miss Walker, you will have to stay perfectly still. You know that right. If you move I could cut you and we don’t want that, do we?”

“No, Miss Lister.”

She drags the knife down Miss Walker’s chest. She moans. Anne traces it between her breasts, right over her heart. She brings the point of the blade right over the sternum. Anne relishes in the power she has over little Miss Ann Walker **;** having her so, able to do to her what she likes. She leans forward and kisses across her chest where the knife was moment ago.

Anne brings the knife over and presses the flat edge against Miss Walker’s nipple. Anne smiles as she she leans down to suck on the other.

“Ah!” Miss Walker gasps, shuddering. “Miss Lister- Oh- How much longer are you just going to just- Just tease me like it!” Her arm shoots down, heading right between her legs.

Anne catches it, pinning it above her head. “Now, Miss Walker, why on earth would we want that?” she says, smirking

Ann whimpers and sighs in frustration. She throws her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes. “Miss Lister, will you just- touch me already?”

“Oh, Miss Walker.” Anne sighs. She crosses Miss Walker’s wrist with her other. She leans down until their faces are mere inches away. “Now, if you won’t behave yourself, I’m going to have to tie you up. But I expect you to be good when I set the knife down.”

Ann nods.

Anne places the knife on Miss Walker’s chest. She reaches up to untie her cravat. She watches as Miss Walker stares up as her, with wide eyes and biting her lip. She takes Ann’s arms and threads them through the loops before tightening the knot.

Ann sighs, but smiles. She tries to slip out of the tie but it’s no use, the handcuff knot is too secure. “Miss Lister- you’re just-  so-” She spreads her thighs **,** canting her hips up desperately, so eager for Anne to continue. But Anne isn’t going to give her what she wants just yet.

“So what?” Anne replies. But before Miss Walker can reply, Anne picks up the knife and presses it back against her throat.

Anne shift **s** so she can kneel between Miss Walker’s legs. She smiles. Little Miss Walker, always so quiet and shy, but here she is whining and spreading her legs just for Anne.

“Now Miss Walker, we’re going to try this again,” Anne says. She maneuvers her other hand between Miss Walker’s legs, gently stroking her clit before she slides her middle finger inside her.

Miss Walker whimpers and bites down on her lip. Her hips jerk slightly as Anne draws her finger out.

“And you’ll be a good girl and keep nice and still for me?” Anne asks as she slides two fingers inside her with ease.

“Yes,  Miss Lister,” she managed between hitched breaths.

“Good. You know I love to hear you.”

“Oh lord- Miss Lister-” She can’t help but bring her hips up slightly with every thrust of Anne’s fingers.

“You’ve been such a good girl, Miss Walker,” Anne whispers. She decides that it’s finally time to give Miss Walker what she wants. She draws her fingers out and goes back to rubbing her clit.

“Ah! Anne!” Miss Walker yells, and Anne thanks God that the rest of the family are away.

Miss Walker tries her best to stay still, but she can’t help herself. Her legs shake, toes curl, back arches ever so slightly as she cries out. She bites down on her lip hard to keep her neck from shuddering as she finally gives in to Anne’s touch.

Anne takes the knife away and Miss Walker sinks into the mattress, still gasping for air. Anne watches her come down from her ecstasy.

Slowly, Anne slips her fingers back inside her.

“God- Anne- Oh!” She moans, jerking her thighs.

Anne smiles. She brings her fingers out and slides them lightly them along Ann’s clit, making her shudder. Anne smirks and folds the knife before reaching to free Ann from her ties.

Once free, Ann grabs at Anne’s waistcoat pulling her close, until she’s lying beside her with her head on Anne’s chest.  

“I- I don’t know why...” Ann began softly, “that excited me so much.”

Anne smiles to herself and absentmindedly strokes Ann’s hair. They lie in silence for a beat before Ann cautiously gazes up, a blush already glowing from her cheeks. “I liked it very much- when you called me that.”

Anne lowers her gaze to meet Ann’s eyes. Slowly, a wicked smile forms as her eyebrows raise expectantly. “Called you what, my darling?”

Ann snorts and averts her gaze again. “You’re toying with me.”

Anne nuzzles her nose into blonde curls for a moment before ghosting her mouth closer to Ann’s ear. “Tell me what you liked,” she whispers.

Ann shudders, feeling her legs press together involuntarily at Anne’s tone. She tightens her grip on Anne’s waistcoat, running her thumb anxiously back and forth over the fabric. In a low tone, she murmurs “I liked being called a good girl. I like pleasing you.”

Anne smiles and presses a kiss to Ann’s head. “You always please me, Miss Walker.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Anne's knife, this is a vintage one from the 1830s. Anne's would have been in much better condition in her day, of course
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  Comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Sigourney, if you're reading this: ;) *blows kiss* 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪


End file.
